The uniform, flying, and sakura petals
by KatChanQ
Summary: No ships, no romance, just good clean fun... well as clean as a episode of Mahou Tsukai Tai can get.***Completed***
1. The begining of a day

Disclaimer: I sadly am not the genius that created Aya-chan or any other of the characters. (Damn my luck.) So please don't sue. **gets on knees and bows low** Oww! **hit head**  
  
What I tried to do was create a normal episode (which are anything but normal) instead of pairing two characters. Please read and review, all reviews welcome, even flamers, reviews help, and if I do get flames I don't want people arguing with them. Just leave them alone.  
  
Just like any other day, by: KatChanQ  
  
Sae had just been awoken by her sister Suki and was slowly getting out of bed. While shuffling to the closet for clothes she tripped two times and landed on her face both times. "Why do I have to be so clumsy!?" Sae exclaimed. She rubbed her forehead while removing from her closet, her school uniform, and club outfit for after school. After getting dressed and packing her club outfit in her book bag, along with wand, she headed downstairs for breakfast, tripping halfway and rolling down the stairs to a halt against the wall.  
  
On the way to school Sae meet up with Nanaka. "Nanaka, you're going to come to this afternoons club meeting, right?" "Sae," she sighed, "only if you go." The rest of the way Sae walked into three poles, tripped over two curbsides, and bumped into five people, while repeatedly saying sorry to Nanaka and the people for being clumsy.  
  
When Nanaka and Sae walked through their high school's gate they spotted Takeo. "Hello  
  
Takakura-senpai!" Sae yelled out to him. "Oh it's you Sawanaguchi, and Nakatomi. Are you ready for this afternoons special meeting?" he asked while trying to look important. "What 'special' meeting Takakura? It's just a trip to the school's roof." Nanaka said matter of factly. This stripped Takeo's "proud" look. "Well I'm ready, I even brought my club outfit to change into." Sae said. This gave Takeo his proud stand again and said, "Good job Sawanaguchi." But then his mind trailed off and he started to think of Sae changing into her club outfit….  
  
"Takakura-senpai? Could you unzip my skirt? It's stuck and I can't reach it to fix?" "Sa..Sa..Sawanagu..gu..gu..guchi? No it's not right." "Oh never mind I got it." As Sae pulls her zipper down it reveals her underwear. "No, no, no, no, no, no….  
  
…. IT'S NOT RIGHT!" Takeo exclaims coming out of his dream. Luckily no one was left outside, unluckily the bell had run and he was late. He sprinted into the building.  
  
Aburatsubo sighed as he watched his Takeo-kun through the window. Seconds later Takeo burst through the classroom door. "Takakura! Why are you late?" the teacher yelled. At this Aburatsubo stood up and said, "Sorry, I asked Takeo if he could run an errand for me." "Oh, okay Aburatsubo, if it was for you. Sit down Takakura, you're excused." Takeo made his way to his seat next to Aburatsubo.  
  
"Takeo-kun just what were you dreaming about this time?" He said jealously.  
  
"Oh nothing."  
  
"It was about Sawanaguchi, wasn't it." He said with a slight whine in his tone.  
  
"Uh." Takeo turned red in the face.  
  
"I want you to dream about meee." He whined.  
  
After school they all met in the clubroom, Sae is the only one wearing her club outfit. "I can't believe you actually wore that Sae." Nanaka sighed. "It's for the club." She replied back. "That's the spirit Sawanaguchi!" Takeo said with star shaped pupils and hand clenched. Aburatsubo grabbed Takeo's arm, "Ohhh, you're so powerful!" "St..St..Stop that!"  
  
They made their way to the school's roof. "Today we are going to practice flying." Takeo said. "That's it!? That's the 'special' thing we'll be doing today?" Nanaka said unbelievingly.  
  
The club starts chanting the spell, "Isaki apam mehinam, eto caffe nam!" over and over. Slowly the club starts rising, even Sae. "Sawanaguchi, you've gotten good." Takeo complimented. "Oh, thank you." While saying this though she lost concentration and started to fall. "Concentrate Sawanaguchi!" "Isaki apam mehinam, eto caffe nam. " she chanted.  
  
As they flew over their town Akane, Nanaka, and Sae start talking. "So Akane, I see you could stay for once." Nanaka said. "Well really I'm just doing this to avoid this thing my mom wanted me to do." "It figures." She retorted.  
  
  
  
Okay, I got writer's block, so I am open to suggestions on how to end this. As long as it doesn't end in pairing. Though if you would like me to write another story of a pairing tell me. I am really trying to make a episode, so keep that in mind. Thank you very much. Review.  
  
Oh and if I spelt any name wrong tell me, the chant was the normal one they say for flying. 


	2. The ending of a day

Disclaimer: I sadly am not the genius that created Aya-chan or any other of the characters. (Damn my luck.) So please don't sue. **gets on knees and bows low** Oww! **hit head**  
  
The club is now flying over the lake near the big cherry tree. The sakura petals are floating in the air crossing them as they fly. Nanaka, Sae, and Akane are in front. Takeo and Aya-chan are in back.  
  
"Nanaka! Look how beautiful the petals are and the tree has grown too!" Sae exclaimed.  
  
"Sae, that's all we need. The tree to grow." She replied.  
  
A single petal fell and made its way from the tree and landed on Takeo's cheek.  
  
"Oh Takeo-kun let me get that for you." Aya-chan squealed with delight.  
  
He made his way over and gently picked it off of Takeo. He turned red.  
  
"I'll keep this forever." He said and put it in his pocket. ^.^  
  
Suddenly a gust of wind caused Sae to fall off the seat of her broom. She grabbed the broom with one hand.  
  
"Sawanaguchi!" Takeo yelled. "Hold on I'll get you!"  
  
He quickly flew over, now leaving a jealous Aburatsubo behind. The petals were slapping against his face as he lunged forward to get to where Sae was. Just about the time he would have grabbed her hand to pull up as she fell, Nanaka flew under Sae and came upwards, allowing Sae to sit on her broom. Nanaka and Sae went up as the blur of Takeo rushed below them. He tried to stop fast and he ended having his broom buck him off. As Takeo fell through the air Aburatsubo quickly and gracefully swooped down below him and caught him on his broom.  
  
"Oh my poor Takeo-kun, you shouldn't have done such a thing!" Aburatsubo said.  
  
"Well, thank you." He said bright red and dazed.  
  
Back on the roof of the school Akane quickly ran off saying she had a model shoot and she was late.  
  
"Bye Akane!" Sae yelled to her, but she was already flying down the staircase.  
  
"Really, that girl has no respect for her seniors." Nanaka complained.  
  
"She's just busy Nanaka." Sae said.  
  
"That's no excuse for rudeness."  
  
"Well everyone the meeting is now over." Takeo said.  
  
But everyone except for Aya-chan had left.  
  
"Where? Where did they go?"  
  
"Well Akane had to leave for a shoot and Sae and Nanaka left a second ago so Sae could change. They did say bye to you, didn't you hear them?" Aburatsubo said in his silky voice.  
  
"No."  
  
"What were you thinking about then? It had better have been Me." He pouted.  
  
Well in fact he was thinking about Sae. How he couldn't save her before her grip had let go. If it wasn't for Nanaka, Sae might have, might have, he just didn't want to think about it.  
  
Aburatsubo stared at Takeo-kun and saw the worry on his face. He slowly slipped behind him and grabbed him around the waist.  
  
"Takeo-kun, what's the matter?" He whispered in his ear.  
  
Takeo tried to wriggle free, "Aburatsubo! Let me go!"  
  
But he wouldn't let go. Instead he pulled Takeo to the floor.  
  
"I'll make you feel better Takeo-kun." He moaned.  
  
"Stop that! Aburatsubo! What are you doing? No. No. NO!"  
  
All of a sudden Sae burst through the roof door, "Gomen, I forgot my…."  
  
"Oh, sorry to interrupt." Sae turned a fire engine red and directed her eyes to the floor.  
  
"Oh that's okay." Aburatsubo said hoping she would go away.  
  
Sae quickly walked over to her forgotten broom, picked it up, and started to leave when she turned around.  
  
"I am truly sorry." She bowed low and turned to leave.  
  
"Bye." Aya-chan said in a half singing voice.  
  
"Wait! Sae! You don't have to go!" Takeo exclaimed trying to make it so Aburatsubo would get off him.  
  
But Sae had left, still bright red.  
  
"Aburatsubo. No. No. NO!"  
  
And as the sun sets below the horizon, we can hear the faint screams of a scared boy and the opposite screams of delight."  
  
^. ~  
  
The End  
  
I hoped you liked it! Now remember that last part went about as far as a normal episode would have gone. Sorry if that burst your happy bubble. Aya- chan still is happy though. I know I am. *hee, hee* 


End file.
